


Snow in California

by CallMeJubilee



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Snow in California, Song fic, Zeigh, Zeigh feels, Zeigh-Anne, pesy - Freeform, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeJubilee/pseuds/CallMeJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know I'm asking for the impossible<br/>But I believe in miracles<br/>I need my baby right here with me<br/>So please, please!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in California

**Author's Note:**

> The song is, "Snow in California" by Ariana Grande, I had to edit part of the lyrics because this would've turned into this 10 page one-shot and...no. Lol, I absolutely love the song and can't stop singing it around the house...I don't even live in California. :)

Leigh-Anne was roused from her sleep when her lovers foot accidentally kicked her. Why did he have to kick in his sleep? She rolled on her side and looked at him, the moon illuminating his features and making him look even more perfect than he already was. 

Zayn Malik.

Perfect. 

God-like. 

And...her boyfriend.

The media was all over it when they were spotted kissing in a park while on one of their "secret dates," and it was chaotic to say the least. Zayn was slapped with those cheater labels again and she was branded as a backstabbing bandmate and best friend. So after careful consideration, Zayn and Leigh-Anne had decided to go public about their relationship. Confessing to the media that "Zerrie" was never real and that it was all a publicity stunt had caused an uproar, luckily Perrie was in agreement with them. She was tired of faking this relationship with Zayn, and everyone who knew about their pusedo relationship, knew how miserable it was making the three of them.

Some fans rejoiced and wrote fanfics in celebration of the news, Leigh-Anne had came across one about the three of them having a threesome on the night of One Direction's "This Is Us" premiere; she cringed. Most fans were heartbroken, "Zerrie" had seemed like the perfect relationship and they felt betrayed knowing that it wasn't true. But the trio were now happy that the cat was out of the bag and they didn't have to pretend infront of the cameras anymore. For Zayn it was no more pretending to like Perrie when she wasn't his type and he didn't even find her attractive. For Leigh-Anne it was pretending to be happy when it really hurt like hell as she watched her boyfriend kiss and hold her bestfriend in public the way he held and kissed her behind closed doors. For Perrie it was pretending to be attracted to guys in the first place; she and Jesy had been hooking up for the longest time, but that was another scandal for another day. "Pesy" as the fans liked to call it, was very real.

However, they were finally spending time together around the holidays, even though Zayn didn't celebrate Christmas, he still entertained her during this time by participating in whatever she had planned during the day and loving her at night. Unfortunately, they couldn't spend Christmas together, he and the rest of One Direction were leaving L.A. in the morning, they were only there for the USA X-Factor finale and a few random performances/parties. Leigh-Anne and the girls had been there promoting their album with a few concerts of their own and the couple saw it as a great opportunity to be loved up with one another.

She checked the time, it was only a little passed 11, they had eaten an early dinner and couldn't keep their hands off each other after their stomachs had finally settled. Leigh-Anne sighed and got off the bed and headed towards the living room, it was nice spending this time with Zayn, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough, these few hour visits or, if she was lucky, a day or two. She quietly laid on the couch and stared at their fireplace, something she requested they have in their small home together, the fire had long died out and the tasteful decorations she had hung were glowing.

"Dear Santa,  
It's me Leigh-Anne  
I know it's been awhile but I really need  
Your help this year  
Let me make this clear..  
See I really love him  
And it's been kinda tough cause  
He's only in town for the holidays  
Tomorrow he's flying away  
Away from me," she sang sadly looking at the star on the Christmas tree as she sniffled to herself. They never got to spend time with each other the way they wanted, it's been months since they had been able to see each other, touch each other, love each other.

"I don't need another gift  
I just have one wish  
This year, can you  
Just make it snow in California  
I'll even settle for rain  
Don't want him to go tomorrow morning  
Give me something to make him stay  
Wrapped in his arms by the fireplace  
Will be the perfect gift  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow  
In Californ-i-a," she crooned and smiled bitterly. She was just being selfish, she knew, but with both of their schedules always busy and this down time they had together was what they needed. 

She unplugged the Christmas lights and the tree and headed back to their bedroom, she might as well bask in what little time they had left. She spooned him from behind, her arm wrapping around him and she stuck her face into his neck causing Zayn to softly murmur an "I love you," that made her smile and say it back.

When she awoke for the second time, it was in a panic when she didn't feel him beside her and to the sound of Zayn zipping up his overnight bag. 

'Right, he's leaving..' She thought sourly peering at the alarm clock by the bed, it read 3:00AM. 'How is he even awake? ...Must've been Liam.'

Zayn walked over to her when she stood up, rubbed her eyes and stretched. 

"Gonna miss you," he murmured hugging her close to him.

"I always miss you," she whispered back. 

Quality time between the two was so rare and everyone and anyone could feel the love radiating off the two of them whenever they were near the other. It was hot and electric and they wanted nothing more than to be attached or touching the other in some way, shape, or form. Whenever he was close he was always with Perrie, and she and the girls weren't aloud to intrude on "Zerrie time" because management was afraid of what might be caught on camera between the two of them. They were limited to a brief amount of time for a friendly catching up in public and that was all, anymore time and the jig would be up; they'd be all over each other in a matter of seconds.

"I know..Maybe we can meet at-" Zayn's phone vibrated it his pocket, he knew it was Liam double checking to see if he was ready to go.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," she said walking with him to the front door, hopefully they'd see one another for Valentine's day, possibly New Years. 

His hand cupped her face and he leaned in to kiss her softly, "I'll call you when we land," he promised kissing her lips again and then kissing her forehead, his arms snaking around her pajama clad body in a tight hug.

"You really can't stay?" she muttered in his arms as they embraced.

"We've got a last minute gig in London.." he answered sadly, he and the lads had been promised a vacation for the holidays, and he had planned to spend it with Leigh-Anne before he headed home.

So that clearly meant no.

"Okay...I'll see you.." Whenever they had time. Modest! had made time for Zayn to fly to see Perrie, but now since "Zerrie" had been disbanded they were own their own. 

"Yeah," he agreed and sighed when she nuzzled into his neck. Yesterday was perfect, they had the entire day to themselves, no One Direction, no Little Mix, and no management. They even went as far as telling everyone, family included, "Do NOT disturb" via text. They needed this time together more than anything and they spent it well.

His phone buzzed again in his pocket and he cursed, it sucked being away from her for so long especially now since he had "permission" to be with her. A black van with tinted windows pulled up and Zayn knew he had to take his leave, the window rolled down and a, "We're gonna be late!" was yelled at them.

"You...you better go," she said pulling away from the heat of his body.

Zayn nodded and kissed her, "I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you too, Zayn.." she said trying not to cry infront of him, God, she was such a cry baby when it came to him, she didn't even cry when she got her tattoo!

"I'll call you," he reminded kissing her one last time before he adjusted the duffle bag on his shoulder and jogged to the van.

She stood at the door, arms wrapped around herself to replace his as she watched him turn to give her a parting glance, a comforting smile which she tried to return, and a wave before he got inside the van. The van speed off and she sniffled and wiped her eyes when she closed the door, she was awake now and she turned on the news to have some noise fill their quiet home.

"It's gonna be a great day here in California with temperatures expected to reach 75 degrees in some spots today!" the weatherman announced with too much enthusiasm for it to be almost four in the morning. "There's no snow in sight, and I-"

"Fuck you, sun," she swore turning off her Telly.

"Dear Santa,  
What happened to the plan we had?  
I turned on the news and it said it'd be a sunny day   
Make it go away  
See I, I really need him to stay  
For a couple more days  
Can't you make his  
Five o'clock flight delay?  
Won't you find a way?" she asked getting up to take down the Christmas decorations, she wasn't in the Christmas spirit anymore, she couldn't go home to her family and she didn't have Zayn with her. Christmas wasn't Christmas if she couldn't spend it with the ones she loved. Sure she and the girls were going to a Christmas party on Christmas eve and they'd end up crashing at Perrie and Jesy's flat, (shhh, the media didn't know that either)...but that wasn't the point. She wanted Zayn.

"I don't need another gift  
I just have one wish  
I have, this year can you  
Just make it snow in California  
I'll even settle for rain  
Didn't want him to go this early morning  
Give me something to make him stay  
Wrapped in his arms by the fireplace  
Will be the perfect gift  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow  
In Californ-i-a," she sang, carefully taking off the ornaments on the tree. She smiled sadly at the one in her hand, she and Zayn actually made this one, a small microphone with "Zeigh" as they were dubbed, written on it; Zayn was just a master at arts and crafts. She set it down on the table and moved the presents she bought for the girls out of the way with her foot as she removed the skirt around the tree.

"I know I'm asking for the impossible  
But I believe in miracles  
I need my baby right here with me  
So please, please!" she belted out dropping a glass ornament that shattered when it hit the floor, hot tears streaming were down her face, and fuck, her hear hurt. It hurt more than watching Zayn kiss Perrie infront of the cameras and telling the world that she was the only woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life and looking like he actually meant it. She just wanted one more day with him, just one.

Her eyesight was blurred by the vile tears escaping her eyes, her hands were shaking, maybe she should just stop lay back down? She could always finish taking everything down and clean up that glass when she got up at a reasonable time. Yeah. She needed to sleep this off, not that it would help any, when she woke up Zayn would still be on his plane back to the UK... Fuck. There was that vice grip on her heart again.

"Just make it snow in California  
I'll even settle for rain  
Didn't want him to go this early morning  
Give me something to make him stay  
Wrapped in his arms by the fireplace  
Will be the perfect gift  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow  
In Californ-i-a," she sang with sniffles as she wiped her eyes and trudged to the bedroom. Alone.

She laid on Zayn's side, tears still sliding out the corner of her eyes and soaking his pillow, and inhaled him scent. It didn't comfort her like she had hoped, it only made her feel worse and forced her to cry herself to sleep.

'11AM?' She thought groggily, throwing the cover off her tired body and going into the bathroom to shower and do other good hygiene related things before she got dressed, ate and probably cried some more.

Freshly showed, she walked into the living room only to scream at the top off her lungs at who she saw in her home.

"Don't scream, I hate that," Zayn said replacing the ornaments she had taken off their tree, he was even wearing a festive Santa hat. "Why'd you take this stuff down? What's with the glass on the floor?" He questioned, she made a big fuss about the place being in the Christmas spirit and she went and took the decorations down!

"Why are you- How are you..what?" she finally asked swallowing another scream of excitement, her body gravitated towards his and he embraced her in a hug.

"Paul's pissed, but he's letting me fly back tomorrow night," Zayn said kissing her temple. He was going to be exhausted when he got back to the UK, but it would be worth it. "Why'd you start taking stuff off the tree? We worked hard on that!" he joked giving her a squeeze and handing her an ornament to rehang.

"Because-"

"Hang those back up while I clean up the glass, yeah?" he asked moving to get the broom and dustpan before she could agree. 

Leigh-Anne grinned to herself and looked at the star on the Christmas tree as she hung up the purple ornament, sure she was too old to believe in Santa but dammit! Zayn was back and he was staying, not just for today, but for tomorrow too! So as far as she was concerned, Santa was real, so, so real, and no one could tell her differently; she'd shove a candy came where the sun didn't shine if they tried.

__xx


End file.
